Welcome to 'Merica Host Club
by Fanimegirl123
Summary: The host club goes to 'Merica for awhile. Meeting new friends and maybe lovers. I do not own host club or the pictures I use. First Fanfiction on this website!
1. Author's Note

Paste your document here...

**Hey um…this is my first fan fiction. I'm sorry if it sucks. Also I'm sorry if I can't update often. So I might update tomorrow or Monday or maybe tonight depends how much I type up. Also I want to say I don't own host club. Oh yea and if you read Satan's next move this is a different Lily and a different Blossom. Shout out to Animegeek220 (we wrote Satan's next move but the story is on her account). Thank You for reading this peace of garbage. Comment and tell me what you think.**

Characters:

Host Club-

Tamaki- blonde hair and blue eyes

Kyoya- black hair and brown eyes wears glasses

Haruhi- Brown hair and brown eyes

Hikaru- orange hair and light brown eyes

Karou- orange hair and light brown eyes

Hunny-senpai- blonde hair and brown eyes

Mori-senpai- black hair and brown eyes

'Mericans-

Cherry- blonde hair and blue eyes

Lily- Black hair and brown eyes wears glasses

Blaze- Brown hair and brown eyes

Blossom- orange hair and light brown eyes

River- orange hair and light brown eyes

Alice- blonde hair and brown eyes

Strike- black hair and brown eyes

**Yes I know they look like the host club characters that's the point.**

**Also Kyoya's Dad shows up in this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(At The Airport)

"Welcome to 'Merica!" Lily said. Kyoya's dad had gone to America for work. He took his youngest son and some of his friends with him since it was summer and none of them had anything to do. Lily's dad worked for . He was requested to welcome the group.

"Hello and you are?" asked.

"I'm Lily Brown, my dad works for you but something big came up at the hospital and he had to help, so he asked me to come and welcome you" Lily said.

"Ok, I have to get to the hospital now so call the other limo driver and ask him to come and pick you up" said to Kyoya. AS if on command Kyoya closed his note book and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, this is Kyoya Ootori my father has to go to the hospital for work and is taking the limo we were taking, we need you to come and pick us up" He said and closed his phone. "He will be here in an hour"

"Before I go let me introduce you to every body; Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou…"

"And this is Hunny-senpai as he likes to be called and this is Mori-senpai his nickname…."

"And this is my youngest son Kyoya'' Mr. Ootori said. Kyoya had interrupted his dad.

"Well hello princess'' Tamaki hugged Lily tightly.

"I don't know if this is legal in Japan but sexual assault in 'Merica will get you arrested" Lily said and struggled to get away from Tamaki. She felt the embrace leave her only to be picked up by a new pair of hands.

"Thanks Mori" Lily said and he put her back on the ground. Tamaki was sulking in the corner of the airport. Lily laughed.

'He acts like a child' she thought.

"Good job you made Tamaki sulk faster than Haruhi" Hikaru and Karou said. "Sorry Haruhi"

"That's alright'' Haruhi said. He looked so much like a girl.

"Let me guess you're a girl" Lily said walking over to Haruhi and she had a hushed voice so no one would notice.

"Yea good job you are the only girl who ever figured out" Haruhi said.

"So you mean the host club knows?" Lily asked.

"Yea they know and so does " She answered. They smiled at each other. (BFF's) They turned to see Tamaki sulking which made both girls laugh.

"Mommy Kyoya daughter Lily and Haruhi are hurting my feelings" He whined. Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"Well that's nice" Kyoya teased. "I mean daddy" he smirked and adjusted his glasses. Mr. Ootori glared at Kyoya. **(All of you are like he is still here? Well the fact is the first limo was late so that's why he is still here.) **Kyoya's smile disappeared. Both limos arrived at the same time; everyone grabbed their bags and climbed into them.

"Who wants cake?" Hunny asked. All of them except Kyoya and Lily accepted.

"I'm not a big fan of cake sorry" Lily declined. All the host were so polite. This was going to be a long car ride.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Another authors note IMPORTANT

Hello guys! Someone asked who the couples will be but that's no fun just telling you. Wait till I introduce you everyone then you can ship people. Also I have chapter 2 typed up I think it is chapter two. Any way I will be posting it later cause that's when I'll have the laptop I typed it on. When you have three houses it is kinda hard to update. Love you guys.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(In the car)

"You guys are to FANCY" Lily whined. All of them were so polite and neat so unlike her friends.

"THAT'S IT" she yelled. The entire host club stared at her. She blushed when she realized Kyoya was smiling at her.

"And exactly what is "it" Miss. Brown" He said smiling making her blush more.

"Um…I'm going to make you guys not so fancy and stuff" Lily answered, as her blush disappeared. **(Comment if you think there is a budding romance here)** As the limo pulled up to the drive way Lily was already at the door. The limo stopped at the big house and Lily rushed out.

"FREE, I'M FREE, FANALLY FREE!" Lily shouted as she ran around the lawn. She calmed down to help Kyoya with his bags. She picked up the one with the laptop in it.

"Let me guess you write down everything in your journal then type it up at night post it as a fan fiction" She guessed.

"No I do not" He said. Grabbing his bag from Lily's hands. He handed her a bag that had extra notebooks and pens.

"How much do you write?" Lily asked.

"A lot ok" he snapped. She rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. **(Awww! So cute.** **Lily x Kyoya?)** She showed them their rooms and they all settled in. She plopped down on her bed. Lily put on some music and the selfie song came up. An idea popped into her head.

"Y'all get in here!" she screamed. The host club walked in slowly. "All of you hug Kyoya right now!" She ordered pushing the to hug Kyoya. Lily quickly took a picture and posted it on instagram. Tagging her best friends to come over. Of course they all said yes.

**That's it sorry it took so long to update. My friend's dog was in the hospital and I was on a vacation sorta thing so yea. I will try to update soon. Comment what you think. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Now you meet all the characters finally!**

Knock knock knock! Lily sat up from her nap. After taking thousands of pictures of the host club she was tired.

'God damn it' she thought and threw on a green hoodie. Lily rushed down the stairs to find that some of her friends arrived.

"Y'all get down here and meet my friends or you won't get any food" she yelled. Hoping that that would make them come down. Eventually Tamaki arrived with everyone following. Lily rolled her eyes adjusted her glasses and answered the door. A blonde girl stepped through the door.

"I am Cherry!" She announced proudly.

"Another tamaki?" Haruhi asked stepping away in shock. Tamaki's face turned red he deffently liked Cherry.

"I guess we have a budding romance between Cherry and Tamaki?" Kyoya said and lily nodded her head. She looked out the door to see to other girls coming down the street. They both had orange hair and brown eyes. The girls must of been twins cause they looked so much alike.

"Hey hey hey," lily said as the girls walked in the door.

"What I tell you bout goin in my shed" one answered. They laughed a little at the joke and made some other jokes and things the host club didn't get.

"oh yea this is Blossom and River, they are twins so don't ask" Lily said smiling. The girls waved at everyone. Lily introduced river and Blossom to the hosts and it was clear they had crushes on the twins. Blossom liked Hikaru and River liked Karou.** (I'm** **sorry if River's name isn't always capitalized)**

"Well look who we have here a cross dresser, a rapist, gay twins, a midget, a tree, and there leader a obnoxious idiot." A voice was heard from the top of the stairs. It was a boy thier age obviously pissed off about something. "Lily why are they staying here? And what are your wierd ass friends doing here?"

"Blaze stop being a jack ass that's not nice!" Cherry ordered and comforted Tamaki who was sulking.

"Yes Blaze that is not kind of you to sterio type people like that" a voice said from behind them. Two girls had made there way through the door one taller than most girls and the other looked like Huni-sempi's twin sister.

"Strike, Alice when did you get here?" Lily asked turning around with her hands on her hips. Making Kyoya smile faintly.

"Just a couple seconds ago! Did you make cake?" the smaller one said.

"Sorry Alice you know I don't care much for sweets so I don't usually make them." Lily answered. "I would like to introduce you to everyone. This is Alice and this is Strike" pointing to them.

"strike sounds tough and all but she is really nice sorta like um..." Alice said.

"Mori-sempi?" Honey asked. "He looks tough and he is but also he is really nice"

"yea that fits strike perfectly!" Alice chirped.

"Earlier I heard you ask for sweets I have some in my room" Honey grinned. Alice grabbed his wrist.

"let's go" she screamed. Mori and Strike rushed up after them.

"Smart there going after them don't want Alice and Hunny having to many sweets...if you know what I mean" Blossom said. Lily, River, and Blossom burst out laughing. Then Hikaru and Karou fell to the ground laughing.

"Bunch of wrong minded dumb assess" Blaze said and rolled his eyes.

"Ok everyone can just hang out for awhile then in an hour or so then we will all meet up in the living room for some fun games" Lily said. "And we will have pizza" Everyone scattered around the house to do get to know everyone better. Lily gave the message to strike and Mori who would make sure Alice and Honey would be there.

**Comment want you think who you ship and any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also any ideas. Love y'all readers you are awesome. also guys most of this is typed on my iPod so the grammar and spelling probably sucks. **


End file.
